


𝐀 𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝, 𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧, 𝐒𝐞𝐥𝐟𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧

by 7serName



Series: 𝗠𝗮𝗴𝗴𝗶𝗲 & 𝗡𝗲𝗴𝗮𝗻 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I would say Negan is more cruel, Kinda non-canon?, Mention Of Rick, Mention of Carl - Freeform, Mention of Michonne - Freeform, mention of glenn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7serName/pseuds/7serName
Summary: In an attempt to kill Negan, Maggie finds herself now a hostage where Negan makes her make a difficult decision.
Series: 𝗠𝗮𝗴𝗴𝗶𝗲 & 𝗡𝗲𝗴𝗮𝗻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	𝐀 𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝, 𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧, 𝐒𝐞𝐥𝐟𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧

She was squirming in the chair attempting to break free, but the rope was tight and Negan’s amused chuckles caused her only to thrash harder but it lead no where.

“I can see why this is hard for you”, though there’s no sympathy in his voice. It’s pure sarcasm, he was technically making fun of her.

“Don’t talk to me”, she practically hissed the sentence.

Her anger only causes him to smile. “Oh, you think you’re in the position to make the rules here?”, he daunts stepping away from her. “But let’s be a little smart here Maggie” he beams.

She scoffs slightly, “What are you talking about? You’ve already taken everything away from me”, she mumbles the last part under her breath.

“That’s what you want me to believe, isn’t it? But I did a little research of my own!” He says, earning an odd look from Maggie. “Oh, don’t play stupid darling”, he leans closer to her, “Little serial killer told me all about the little cake you’re baking in the oven”, Negan grins his gaze gesturing towards her stomach.

Maggie froze. She didn’t believe it, though her surprise quickly turned to fury when she realized that Negan must’ve done something to Carl in order to make him reveal such a secret like that.

“What did you do to him?”, she spat 

“Nothing really, but you see Rick and Carl have the same weakness. You start threatening the youngest of their family and they will do fucking anything you goddamn tell them to do”, Negan says his voice full of pride as he grabs Lucille pointing it at Maggie’s abdomen. “So you see I’ve made it clear that I don’t give a teeny-tiny-rats-ass about your fucking children.”

Maggie’s starting to sweat, her palms are getting clammy, she feels her throat go dry. Negan’s clearly trying to point out that he has no mercy even if it comes to children.

“Are we getting, I dare fucking say, scared? Ms. Maggie?”, he dismays. “You killed 6 of my men” he starts, “Six. Not bad for a goddamn pregnant lady, however that still deserves a fucking consequen-“

“Please!”, Maggie chocks out, tears streaming down her cheeks. The thought of Negan doing something to her child terrified her to her core. “I’ll do anything” she sobs, hands shaking and her face dropped to the ground.

“Oh? Anything? This will be fun” he grins, clearly wanting to take advantage of Maggie’s vulnerability. “Now when you say anything? You mean anything?” he grins, inches away from her face. “Now I know you might think I’ll ask for something easy from you” he starts, “maybe ask for you to get on your fucking knees right now and do me a nice, sweet favor”, his tongue grazing against his lips, and smile growing.

Though Maggie cringes at the thought of such a lewd suggestion if it’s it any better to what he’s going to say she’ll probably be up for it.

“Who do you hate more, Carl or Michonne?”

Maggie’s immediately caught off guard by the randomness of the question. “W-what?” She manages to chock out, her voice still hoarse due to her earlier crying.

“You heard me”, he spoke, “You hate the little serial killer or the fucking katana bitch? Pick one.” He said, his smile had flattened and his face looked serious, which made Maggie feel the most uncomfortable.

“I-I, I don’t..I”, she began rambling trying to gather her thoughts but it was impossible, her head couldn’t wrap around the fact to either choose Michonne or Carl. They were both family, she couldn’t just toss one aside.

“ANSWER!”, He yelled, slamming his hand on the wall causing Maggie to flinch. “You killed six of myfucking men. That being just you. All together, you and Rick and the rest of you pricks have killed a good bit of my people.”, “So, pick between Carl or Michonne. Or I could just kill that child of yours. Rip it out of your belly and we’ll call it fucking even.” Negan’s signature grin appears on his face again.  
Maggie feels like she might pass out, she feels so stupid for coming here in the first place. Rick had told her she would only get herself killed, now even worse she might get Michonne or Carl killed as well, and she also put her baby in danger. She hadn’t even thought of any of these variables at first all she cared about was killing Negan. Glenn, getting revenge. Glenn smiling, Glenn laughing, any happy memory she had with Glenn the future she was going to build with him and their child was snatched away by Negan. She gritted her teeth at the thought that she had been so selfish she had dismissed everyone else’s safety.

“Tick, tick little lady. Pick one or the other or I’ll pick.”, Negan said

Maggie has brought this on herself. Because of her _stupidity, stubbornness, and selfishness._ She’s now  stuck .

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2:15 am. This was supposed to be where Maggie kills Negan, but I can’t seem to come up with a good scenario 😣


End file.
